Vehicles, such as automobiles and motorcycles, are covered by vehicle panels. The vehicle panels, such as hoods, fenders, and bumpers, may provide performance and safety improvements to the vehicles. As such, improvements in the performance and safety offered by the vehicle panels may be desired.